Meeting in dreams
by LexiValentine14
Summary: Rey came from humble beginings and wanted to make something of herself , but plans change when the man she was stuck in an lift causes them both to start having narcolepsy and visions of each other each time they in sync fall asleep. Reylo, modern au


From humble beginning, Rey hated that phrase, to her I didn't matter much where a person came from of what they grew up with, it's what they decide to do next that matters. One could come from not a single penny and turn out to still be the biggest snob in the world, it doesn't matter so much how you started.

Rey came from nothing, put in the foster system at six, by a family, she doesn't remember, she didn't exactly start off in the best place but she was gonna try to build her self up. At seven a man named unkar plutt adopted her to work for him, long hours and hard work being all she knew how to do.

Now Rey was 19 and she was going to turn everything around she was starting her new job to help pay for her school and she was going to do something with herself.

So when she was offered the opportunity to work in a high up position in Skywalker industries as Luke skywalkers intern she was more than happy to jump at the chance.

The skywalker industry was one of the leading industries, they had departments in everything, highest in droid building and transport.

Luke Skywalker was the son of the creator, Anikin who died before I was born, but the empire was inherited by Luke and Leia, the twins who helped revolutionise the company. From a major arms dealers corporation to a major technological one.

It was Reys first day, she knew that's a lot of what she would be doing would be coffee runs and paperwork, but she was still thrilled to have the opportunity at all, her application had beat out 500 others who applied. She stood outside the glass doors of the tinted blue skyscraper looking up almost failing to see the top where skywalker was clearly printed big enough to read from anywhere.

She took a deep breath holding on to the strap of her black satchel with one hand she stepped forward to push the door open and enter the next stage of her life.

The inside was very open and busy, guards everywhere and robots filled the room. She strides forward confidently to the desk.

"Hi I'm Rey Kenobi, interning for Mr skywalker?" I spoke to the receptionist, she had dark brown hair and a kind almost round face, her badge attached to her brown suit read Rose.

"Yes, miss Kenobi you'll be wanting floor 48 Mr skywalkers floor." She said with a smile pointing to the elevator. "Here is your pass and have a nice day." She Handel's me a blue-bordered pass with a small picture of me on it and I put the lanyard around my neck nodding my thanks as I eagerly made my way to the lift. It was already open and waiting for me to just step in. I pressed the button and I feel the familiar feeling of a lift moving up.

Glancing at my watch I was relieved to see it was only 10 to 9, I should be there on time.

On floor 8 a man got on. He was rather handsome if I did say so, dark hair that framed his angled and sharp face, his ears stuck out a little and his nose seemed a little big for him, the rest of him was tall and his shoulders were broad, thinking about it I could probably fit two of me in the black t-shirt he wore under a black leather jacket.

He had a stern expression and he spoke in a deep voice " 48 please"

"It's already pressed " I answered him. He didn't look at me.

I watched the floors tick up 16 ... 23 ... 29 ...32 ... 38, great only ten more to go, I was excited about starting and meeting the great luke. 40...42 ... suddenly a strange sound came from the lift and it shuddered to a stop the lights blinking on and off for a moment, I closed my eyes and let out a sigh " shit" I mumbled and I stepped over to the buttons and pressed the doors to open one but nothing happened. " shit shit shit " I cursed again under my breath.

I looked over to the man as he just stared at me.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" I spat. All previous thoughts of his looks had vanished and replaced with a pissed off feeling.

He looked me straight in the eye, his brown eyes not blinking as he stepped towards me,

"what would you like me to do sweetheart?" He emphasised the last word.

" well help get us out would be a start. " I snapped and he pulled out his phone.

" what you wanna update your status?"

He smirked, still In close proximity to me.

" no, I'm gonna phone for help"

He clicked contact and held the phone up to his ear and stepped back eyes not leaving mine till I broke the link, "asshole" I muttered

He spoke to someone and told them where we were and what happened, he asked me my name, obviously to let the other side know who was with him. I told him and stared at my shoes waiting for him to finish, the laces were uneven, the black converse seemed like a good idea this morning and I'm glad as any other shoe would be uncomfortable to stand here for so long.

He clicked his phone off " they noticed the fault and are at work trying to fix it, could take anywhere between 1 to 4 hours."

" fuck that's brilliant" I wanted to punch the wall but didn't think that would help me, of course, the universe picked today to do this.

I leaned against the wall behind me and let myself fall down it till I was sitting on the cold hard floor.

His eyes rolled and he spoke " yes make yourself comfortable" he paused " Rey wasn't it ?" I just nodded.

" Kylo, kylo Ren." He stated

" pleasure. " I spoke shortly with him not really wanting to talk.

He must have got the hint cause he wants quiet after that, as an awkward silence fell between us.

I thought about what this reminded me of. The trapped feeling, when I was younger plutt would have me scavenging the scrap yard that he owned and one time I got stuck in an old fridge when some stuff fell shutting me in, I was there for hours.

I sniffed at the memory, plutt didn't really care, even though I'd been trying to get the fan out of it for him to repurpose.

Kylo looked down at the sound of me sniffing.

" what's wrong, your not gonna cry are you?"

I shook my head, " I was just thinking "

" what about"

Sighing I have a mental debate of the advantaged of telling him or not but then eh it was something to do. I explained the incident.

"You're a scavenger, " he said bluntly.

" was, I'm supposed to start my new intern job today but here I am taking abuse off you for my past. " I snapped I'd heard that phrase enough in school.

"Oh, your the intern, funny that " he smirked sending a shiver down my spine.

" what's funny about it " I stood up to be more level with him and to stretch my legs.

He faced me and leaned closer to me.

" I'm both the second intern and Lukes nephew. " he leaned back to observe my response.

" oh now I have to spend time with your snobby ass" I sighed exasperated.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulder, "careful sweetheart, watch who you are talking to scavenger."

I almost growled at him " which am I sweetheart or scavenger " the anger boiled through the venom in my words.

But he just smirked again seemingly pleased with himself and the lift suddenly started moving again.

" I guess we'll see won't we " the smirk continuously plastered to his face.

Finally, the elevator stopped at 48 and we both got out, I was two hours late. I follow kylo since he does seem to know where he was going.

Finally, we were standing outside Lukes office...


End file.
